


Cold

by SennaLaureen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, and Derek making use of his werewolf body heat, more like freezing to death!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hurry Stiles fails to grap a good winter clothing, which can cost him his life, if Derek wasn't by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a kinda hurt/comfort one-shot, and it most likely lacks the correct knowledge about the lowest possible temperature in California and biologically correct reaction to extreme cold.  
> This is one of rare occassions when I write something, and I'd appreciate a feedback. Thank you and enjoy!

This fanfiction is my intellectual property. I do not give anyone permission to offer this work for download anywhere or otherwise use this fanfic for anything. If you intend to use this fic, you can contact me via vamp-girl91@web.de to ask me for permission.

~~~~~~~

He could see his own breath and had only his thin summer jacket and a t-shirt along with jeans. Stiles cursed himself for not taking four seconds to grab something more essential out of his closet, as Scott screamed at him from his phone, another one of the Baecon Hills emergencies on the horizont.

Now he was running for his life, big terrifying werewolf just few hundred meters behind and steady footsteps of Derek next to him. The Alpha kept the same pace as Stiles though it was common knowledge that werewolfes could run way faster than humans. _'He is staying by my side..'_ If the cold air didn’t fill his lungs and cut him from the inside everytime he took a gasp, he’d appreciate Dereks gesture.

Suddenly Derek cast a glance over his shoulder and waved at him, slowing down. “He doesn’t follow us anymore.”

Exhausted, but relieved, Stiles dropped the pace, but tripped over a tree root and fell down on his knees. His heart pounded against his ribcage like it wanted to escape, every gasp of air hurt like hell, and the second Stiles stopped running, biting cold wrapping itself around his body, the icy air soaking into his jacket and beneath the jeans, making Stiles shiver uncontrollably. He crawled to the tree next to him, sat with his back against it and wrapped his arms around himself in hopeless attempt to keep the little warmth that was still in his body.

"He went back to Baecon Hills. The pack and the Argents gonna take care of him."

A glance at the werewolf and Stiles jealously realized that Derek wasn’t bothered by the cold at all, though he was dressed even less appropriately for the current temperatures than Stiles. _'Frickin' werewolves,'_ Stiles thought, as he shivered, losing his fight against the cold, while the older stared into the darkness, scented the air and listened to something that was too delicate for Stiles’ human ears.

At this point, Derek looked more like a dog than anytime before and if Stiles weren’t on the edge to unconsciousness, he’d giggled at that.

"We need to go back to my house… Stiles?"

Dereks face appeared right before Stiles’ and he felt a warm hand on his cheek, standing in such an enormous contrast with his own low body temperature, that Stiles thought he might burn where the hand touched his skin.

"Sorry, dude, but… you have to leave me here… Scott and the others need you… go back and help them…"

"Don’t you dare think I’ll leave you here!" Sudden burst of anger made Stiles look up from his half-unconsciousness.

"Derek… don’t _you_ dare leave Scott alone with this monster…” regardless his hoarse voise Stiles indeed managed to sound threatening.

"Scott will be fine," Derek pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles’ body immediately absorbed all the warmth from it, carving for more. "But I will most likely end up dead once Scott finds out that I left you here to freeze to death." Derek pulled Stiles closer to the heat radiating from werewolf’s body. Without realizing what he was doing, Stiles clung to Derek, pressed himself to the other in the best possible way to absorb the heat essential for his life.

From afar Stiles noticed how Derek lifted and readjusted him. Stiles smiled: in any other situation he’d laughed his ass off at the fact that Derek fucking Hale actually gave him a piggyback ride, but at the moment he only could spare the strength to care for Scott and the pack, who were probably ripped apart by the werewolf right now.

The werewolf started running, slowly, supporting Stiles’ weight with his arms behind and under the teenager, gaining speed as Stiles stayed pressed against his back. Dereks jacket, however, was now just as cold as everything around Stiles, and the heat from Dereks back wasn’t nearly enough to overthrow the cold biting his whole body. Suddenly he remembered the encounter with the Kanima in the pool. _'So this is how you feel like, when you are paralyzed and drowning…'_

"Stiles, damnit! Stay with me! I can’t hold you if you black out!" the badly hidden worry in Dereks voice pulled Stiles back on the surface and he gripped Dereks t-shirt tighter. The werewolf stepped on it.

Stiles barely remembered how they ran into a house, but as soon as the air got a tiny little bit warmer he opened his eyes, just to see the darkness around both of them. Derek however kept running, until he suddenly stopped and tried to untangle Stiles from himself. The possibility to lose the only heat source, that kept him alife for so long and the inexplicable fear for being left alone in the dark and cold place made Stiles cling to Derek even more.

"Stiles, let me go! I’ll just make fire, I’m not going to run away!" Reassuring and at the same time insisting voice finally got through to Stiles and he loosened his grip. Derek put him carefully down, until Stiles felt a soft surface and immediately curled together in a ball, trying to stay as warm as possible, after Derek left him and started pacing in the dark.

Stiles may have blacked out, because the next time he opens his eyes the fire next to him is already enough to give his front side some warmth, but Stiles still felt sleepy and numb, his body still in the fangs of unhealthy cold, missing the energy even for protest, as suddenly someone started pulling Dereks jacket from him, and his own, followed by his t-shirt, leaving his upper body naked.

In desperate need for warmth Stiles tried to come closer to the fire, but a strong arm pulled him away from the dangerous fire and against a hot body. Stiles sighed, as Derek wrapped himself all around him, gave him all his body heat again, this time with no clothes getting in the way of the process.

With the heat from both the fire and Derek, his body slowly regained it’s normal temperature, his lips lost the blue color and Stiles started to come around.

Somewhere along the way Stiles realized he was been half naked and pressed against also half naked Derek and… it didn’t feel wrong or weird. At all.

What _did_ however feel wrong was the fact that they both abandoned Scott and the pack just because Stiles was too stupid to grab a better winter clothing.

Just as Stiles took a deep breath, Derek interrupted him, hot breath brushing Stiles’ ear: “Don’t worry about them, they are fine. As their Alpha I can feel their presences. _They are all fine, Stiles._ ”

After a while the teenager sighed and desided to drop the issue, because there was nothing he could do at the moment: it literally made no sense to try to force Derek to abandon him here. And at some point, Stiles trusted the other enough to not question the statement.

Stiles could feel the muscles moving under Dereks skin, while the other spoke, and it sent a shiver up his spine. Following the sudden urge to see Dereks face, he turned around in the circle of Dereks arms, so his back was now warmed with fire, while he faced the werewolf. Derek had this unreadable expresion on his face, as he looked Stiles directly in the eyes, the same expression, that sometimes appeared, when the Alpha was sure, noone - and especially Stiles himself! - knew he was watching the boy. But Stiles noticed, he just never cared enough to think about it.

But now, as they laid in the dark Hale house, on a dirty old mattress next to a fire place, pressed together, so Stiles doesn’t start freezing again, it seemed the most important thing in the world.

"Thank you for saving my ass," he whispered, and snuggled closer, hid his face on Derek’s throat. Stiles half expected Derek to push him away, but the other just tightened his arms around him and this was the best responce Stiles could have hoped for.

He may have drifted away again, but not because he was freezing and the lack of energy forced his body into standby, but because he never felt so comfortable before, pressed against Derek, welcomed, warm and protected. It felt like home. It felt _safe_.

That’s why Stiles was somehow disappointed as he heard a car outside, and Scott screaming for them in the main hall. Derek must have called him, while he was asleep.

Half an hour later he was home, back to the civilization, explaining to his dad why he was out so late, and trying to ignore the feeling that something special had happened and he was just not prepared to face it yet.

As soon as his father had enough of his explanations and Stiles was allowed to go upstairs, he collapsed into his bed, but failed to fall asleep, curled into a ball, watching the stars through his window.

From somewhere far away came a lonely howl.


End file.
